40 Words
by Stitchez
Summary: 40 random words given to me and a small blurb using the words.


**CHARACTER(S):** Various SP characters - mainly Tweek and Craig though  
**WORD COUNT:** 2,352  
**DISCLAIMER: **South Park and it's characters are not mine

* * *

**1-Black: **Tweek had an off love-hate obsession with black; it was the color of night and darkness and loneliness all of which he hated. He took a sip of his coffee as he glanced at Craig. Black was also the color of coffee though, and Craig's hair now that he thought about it... A very complicated love-hate it seemed.

**2-Chocolate: ** Chocolate and syrups had no place in coffee, it was always best black. Yet somehow when Craig ordered one of those sugar hyped chocolate doused concoctions he always had a few sips. Willingly or not was an entirely different matter.

**3-Thorns:** Tweek never got the whole "every rose has thorns" things, to him it was more like "flowers can be pretty but so can weeds." because even the people most looked up upon could have dark intentions in their heart. Like the time Stan, Kyle and Cartman used him to fill a void then thoughtlessly tossed him aside. "I'll take a cactus any day," he murmured, twitching as he watered the prickly green plant. At least you could see the thorns and know you would be hurt and it was the flowers, the little special things, that could take you by surprise.

**4-Pebbles:** "one, two, three, fo-... three." Tweek bent down and scoured the rocky shore with twitchy hands, fingers closing around the chosen stone as he stood up. "This one's sure to go farther..." Nope, three skips and then a sink. A different pebble skittered by the ripples his own had made, making a full seven skips over Starks Pond. He looked over and pouted at the orange clad blond and his cocky grin. "Pebble skipping is an art, Tweekers~ You gotta be steady." Seeing the twitches that ran over him daily Tweek turned and left, leaving the self proclaimed pebble skipping master to his 'art'.

**5-Game: ** Tweek was honest to goodness fucking terrified of hide and seek, he was too paranoid to play properly since he always thought he would be killed or not found; but he had nothing to worry about when Craig asked if he wanted to play a 'game' because that smirk and head tilt meant nothing even close to it.

**6-Assault:** Tweek squeaked as he was pushed over, arms flung over his head as he rolled to a stop. He would have called it assault but football was a contact sport... he still thought of the tackle as assault anyways and spazzed about it later, when no one would dismiss him as a wimp, in the safety of his room.

**7-Feet:** With all the snow in South Park it was odd that most people didn't wear boots, didn't they know about frostbite? So every morning Tweek doubled his socks and double tied his laces, freaking out when he showed up at school and Craig was standing around in converse. "You're feet are -ngh- gonna get frostbitten!" But Craig never seemed to mind as the snow leaked into his ratty shoes and left his feet cold - it was worth it to see Tweek nearly seize over it every day.

**8-Hat:** Craig's hat was one of his most favorite things aside from Red Racer and his Guinea pigs, so when it got blown away when they were walking home Tweek spent a sleepless weekend searching for it only to end up empty handed... and to learn Monday morning that Craig had a drawer full and it was for nothing.

**9-Couch: **It was old, ratty, stained and bought from a thrift store with questionable sources, but, it was the first thing he bought for their new apartment and that fact made even the disgusting floral print perfect.

**10-Morning:** It was standard to greet people with a 'good morning' or 'good afternoon' or 'good evening', but when you got as little sleep with as many nightmares as Tweek did there was no good nights and in that pattern, never a good morning.

**11-Okay:** Usually he was severely twitchy, paranoid and distrusting of anyone and anything but the coffee he made himself several times a day, but when Craig was around offering his silent but and not so obvious support and protection Tweek thought it just might be okay.

**12-Crap:** "Crap! Shitty cocksucker! Ah, sorry guys." Tweek glared and looked away. Somehow everyone accepted Thomas with his random swearing shout yet only seemed annoyed by his twitches, even Craig who was always nice to him. He twitched and drank his coffee, ignoring as Craig said something about being so happy if he could cuss like that and Tweek sort of wished he could say things like 'crap' without getting in trouble so Craig would pay more attention to him instead of Thomas.

**13-Math:** There were too many numbers scrawled over his paper, equations written down both sloppily and crooked, not even following the lines on his paper, none of the answers right or even close to it. It may just have been his paranoia but Tweek was sure Math class was out to get him, or maybe just math in general.

**14-Book:** Tweek never could get through a book, not even if he thought it was interesting because he had far too much energy to stay still and read so when they were assigned _All's Quiet on the Western Front_ he knew he wouldn't get through it and he thanked Jesus for Kyle who was smart and nice enough to lend him notes that summarized everything he needed to know.

**15-Whore:** By senior year Kenny had slept with every and anyone who was willing to pay and, even though it was a joke, he smiled as he was voted "Best Whore" of their year.

**16-Potato:** He never could trust it... Tweek eyed the white, lumpy substance known as mashed potatoes, spreading it around to check for drugs, razorblades and the like. "Just eat the god damn stuff already Tweekers," Craig grumbled through his own mouthful. Being as paranoid as he was though Tweek shook his head then, after a few more minutes of searching, he pushed it away. The drugs could have dissolved for all he knew, or been mixed with the potato lumps. Nope, he never ate mashed potatoes and never would.

**17-Work:** Tweek worked at the coffee shop whenever he had spare time, usually the graveyard shift, and it was hard to fit in time to just hand out anymore, so his few friends always stopped by and Tweek appreciated the company at work, even if they just said hello and grabbed caffeine to keep them up for studying.

**18-Midnight: **Sleep always eluded him, most people got to bed at nine, ten, eleven, even midnight was bed time for some people, yet Tweek watched the clock change from 12:01 every night since as far back as he could remember. He kept watching it as it ticked beyond wondering when he'd fall asleep tonight or if he even would at all.

**19-Reflex: **Something makes a loud noise and he flinches, someone speaks and he shrieks, he gets asked a question and he stutters up a storm; every single one of them is some messed up reflex and Tweek just wishes he had some normal, non-spastic ones instead.

**20-Photo: **Tweek tried to button his shirt and failed miserably, he tried to tame his hair like Craig once did back in elementary but the frizzy wildness wins, and he tried hard, so very, very hard to smile and not twitch as the bulb flashed; the result was a mis-buttoned shirt, crazy hair and a ducked head with one eye shut tight while the other was wide with paranoia. Tweek sighed and tugged the hem of his shirt. He never could take a good school photo...

**21-Martini: **He didn't want to drink them but he couldn't really say no either as several people pushed colorful drinks to him one after another in 'celebration' for his 21st birthday; the resulting hangover and tales of his drunken and even more spastic than usual actions the next day had Tweek swearing he would never touch a martini - or any other alcoholic beverage - again.

**22-Leaves: ** Fall was the same as spring, which was the same as winter in South Park, everything was always snowy and white except for the trees whose leaves changed from green to red to brown as the seasons subtly shifted, and Tweek always watched them every year, marveling at their resilience to come back anew.

**23-Bolshevism: **Mrs. Garrison had told them to kindly shut the fuck up and read about the commies in their book, but it was too much pressure to remember what lead up to the Bolsheviks taking power or who the other group was or who won the civil war or anything much else, weren't they all just communists anyways? So when the test came and a question asked for a group that did such and such he spazzed out from not remembering what he didn't read and simply scrawled 'THE COMMIES ARE OUT TO GET US!' all over his paper... and got a solid C.

**24-Glove: ** Craig had those worn gloves for as long as Tweek knew him so as a Secret Santa gift he got the other boy a brand new pair, feeling secretly giddy when he started wearing them in place of the old ones.

**25-Bleach:** Tweek never could stand germs or filth since they caused all sorts of deadly diseases, anything contaminated had to be cleaned; so when someone sneezed near him at school he freaked out and ran home, soaking his clothes in bleach and scrubbing his skin under the hottest water his tap could produce until he was raw and red and he was sure he was no longer contaminated.

**26-Art: **Tweek always thought of coffee making as an art because you had to make it taste good and look good with just the right amount of bitter beans and sweet sugar; Tweek would have called himself a master artisan but that would have been to much pressure.

**27-Price:** He got Craig the boxed sets for Red Racer and a shirt with his favorite band plastered across the front for his birthday. Craig got him nothing on his. That didn't matter though because there was no set price you had to pay if you loved someone as much as he loved Craig. That and the shy kiss from Craig when he was sure Tweek had fallen asleep was enough for him.

**28-Princess:** Tweek never liked fairy tales because they were fictional and nothing like real life, so when someone jokingly signed him up to be the princess in the school play - and he got the part without auditioning - he was more than displeased to don the wig and dress.

**29-Snow: **There was always snow in South Park, thick blankets, slush, ice slicked roads, you name it they had it, needless to say jackets were a necessity for life and when one day Tweek thought he lost his he broke down crying for over an hour until his mom came by and simply pointed to the hook on the back of his room door.

**30-Nachos:** Whenever Clyde got a craving for tacos - which was often - they go to a shoddy Mexican restaurant where he can eat his fill and Tweek, always thinking the worst, said it could be ground up people for all they knew and simply ordered nachos which tasted more like cardboard and plastic than chips and cheese - but at least it was meatless.

**31-Backpack:** Tweek's backpack was always a mess of crumpled papers, loose pens and random food, but ti was still neater than Craig who couldn't even find a pencil - when he actually brought his bag.

**32-Rats:** Rats were disease ridden, filthy and creepy, they went against everything Tweek held dear and when he saw one at lunch scurrying across the cafeteria floor he screamed and started to hyperventilate until he passed out from oxygen deprivation.

**33-Date: **Dried fruits tasted pretty good and they were very safe; raisins, dried apricots, dried apples, he liked them all but his favorite just had to be candy sweet dates.

**34-Chemistry: **In science they were always told that opposites attract, that in most circumstances two extremes like positive and negative will come together and form a bond; it seemed to hold true because only chemistry could explain how the spastic Tweek managed to 'snag' a cold and collected, albeit rude, boy like Craig Tucker.

**35-Popcorn:** Tweek stared intently through the microwave door, releasing a "gah!" whenever the machine's treat popped; considering how much popcorn did that though it was no surprise that he was frazzled and breathless by the time the microwave dinged.

**36-Physical:** Dodge ball was _not_ physical education like the system claimed - _it's a conspiracy! Gah!_ -it was more like physical and psychological torture and, even though torture didn't start with and E and there was no P in it, it was regarded as a fact in Tweek's mind as he screamed about conspiracy's and dodged another Red Ball of Death thrown by Cartman.

**37-Iced:** Another blasphemy in the world of coffee - iced coffee. The whole point of coffee was for it to be hot and bitter, so it warmed you and woke you up, so whenever Tweek saw one of his friends with those iced concoctions he discretely tossed or upturned the cup.

**38-Chicken:** Craig couldn't cook... well, for shit, so on Thanksgiving instead of turkey - which he somehow nuked - they had store bought chicken, but it was okay because they were together.

**39-Zipper:** "I-it's stuck!" he screeched, yanking at the pulley to his sweaters zipper, twitching violently when it didn't budge, only letting go when a pair of glove covered hands took over and fixed it for him.

**40-Anticipation: **Tweek looked at the clock for the umpteenth time since he started work hours before, eagerly counting down the minutes until he was off because Craig had said he ha special news for their two year anniversary and he was anticipating big and special - like moving in together.


End file.
